Belleza Mortal
by OElena-VodkaO
Summary: Bellatrix Black, una mujer como ninguna, belleza, dinero, e inteligencia... ¿que mas necesitaria? Obvio ¿no? Poder... Ella lo qiuere y hara hasta lo imperdonable para tenerlo


**Iniciado: 09/04/06 9:30 Pm.**

**Terminado: 10/04/06 2:09 Am.  
**

**N/A: ) pues estaba yo aburrida (Que raro XD) y me puse a hacer dibujitos raros, termine con una mujer blanca, de pelo negro y un vestido negro y me vino a la cabeza "Ah, mira se parece a Bellatrix" y como es normal en mi me puse a inventar una situacion para justificar el dibujo, al siguiente momento ya tengo todo un fic en mi cabezita... que se supone que sera largoooooooo, ;; mi primer proyecto de Fic largo! no estoy segura de cuantos capitulos pero abarcara desde... aqui (XD que tienen que leer el fic) hasta que la atrapan y la llevan a Azkaban... Y si se preguntan ¿pq de Bellatrix¿pq no podia ser X tu dibujo? pues agradezcanle a cierta escritora de fics de Bellatrix que me tiene pensando (para mas informacion leer a Joanne Distte de mis autores favoritos) O I (L) Dark Side XDDDDD Que las fuerza los acompañe!  
**

**ADV: Este fic tendra violencia y sangre Jumps pero no sino hasta uno o dos capis que comienza la accion por ahora todo decente y bonito XD  
**

**Disclaimer: ¬.¬ me opongo a esto! no es suficiente con saber que no nos pertecen los personajes de HP sino que nos hacen decirlo: "Los personajes de Harry Potter pertencen a JK Rowling" Felices? ¬¬ Los otros personajes que no conoce son de mi cabeza ¿les gustaria usarlos? - que ilusion! pues se los poresto pero u know... creditos y avisarme...**

**En fin Ziau y disfruten el Fic...! **

* * *

**Belleza Mortal**

_**¿Lord Voldemort?

* * *

**_

Bellatrix siempre habia sido una joven diferente. Desde niña se habia esmerado por sobresalir. A diferencia de sus dos hermanas, nunca jugo con muñecas ni nada por el estilo, prefirio gastar su tiempo libre en aprender, a los 11 años se habia leido todos los libros en su casa, hablaba el frances, lengua madre de los black, tocaba el piano magico con una perfeccion sin igual y tenia una extraña predilección por las criaturas peligrosas.

No habia cambiado mucho desde su niñez, la Bellatrix actual de 17 años seguia tan inusual como siempre, aunque su fisico si que habia sufrido cambios, su pelo azabache liso habia dejado de ser corto, como solia tenerlo desde que tenia uso de razon, ahora lo usaba largo, hasta la cintura, sus ojos seguian teniendo el mismo negro inescrutable, su cuerpo se habia desarrollado y habia dejado atras los razgos infantiles para tener una figura bien moldeada, sensual, sin pasar a lo exuberante.

Ese dia se veia especialmente bien, cargaba su pelo de medio lado, ocultando la mitad de su cara y un largo vestido tan negro como su pelo se ajustaba a sus delicadas curvas, dejando mucho que desear, no cargaba maquillaje, a diferencia de las jovenes de su edad preferia verse natural.

La joven Bellatrix no pasaba desapercibida a las miradas masculinas, Beauxbatons habia hecho efecto en ella. Sus modales, que siempre habian sido buenos, llegaban ahora a lo extraordinario. Y no solo eso llamaba la atencion sobre las otras jovenes en la fiesta, era ese no-se-que en su mirada, diciendo tanto y tan poco a la vez.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Se acerco con una sonrisa torcida a su hermana, Narcissa, la cual se encontraba resplandeciente, y no habia razon para no estarlo, a fin de cuentas, era su fiesta de compromiso, con el joven Lucius Malfoy.

- ¡Bella! - le sonrio con una delicada inclinacion de cabeza, respondida por la otra chica - Ya comenzaba a pensar que no vendrias

- ¿Y perderme esta... celebracion? - Obviamente su hermana no notó el sarcasmo en su vos, pues siguio contandole sobre la boda que se efectuaria en algunos meses

- Narcissa no deberias andar por ahi hablando de la boda... no querras arruinar la sorpresa - la mujer sonrio con un brillo, que muy bien poodria haber pasado por malicia en sus ojos.

- Tia Adèle¿como le va?

- Pequeña Bella... - Bella se mordio la lengua para evitar un comentario satirico debido al mote - Regulus esta por ahi

Bellatrix levanto una ceja interrogante, pero fue ignorada por su tia, madre de Sirius y Regulus. Asi que opto por retirarse antes de ser victima de otro de los arranques de mujer comprometida de Narcissa.

Se dirigio al bar sin demora, una de las pocas cosas que extrañaba de su casa, el _Coctel Black_ una de las invenciones de su excentrico padre, Bion Black. Tomo la copa con el liquido rojizo que le habian servido y dio un largo trago, resignada, a pasar la noche mas aburrida de su vida. ¿Quien dijo que el hecho de haber sido formada en Beauxbatons la haria tan estirada como ellos? Bellatrix preferia las cosas fuertes, una fiesta para ella era musica fuerte, bebidas, alcohol y se...

- Quien lo diria, Bellatrix Black en persona... - Bellatrix voltéo rapidamente su cabeza para encontrarse a una joven de más o menos, su misma edad, cabellos castaños y lisos y unos ojos oscuros con lo que parecian destellos violetas mirandola fijamente y una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Esto debe ser el apocalipsis, Zoe Prokopios... Si, la pequeña Zoe logro llegar a los 17 años - sonrio de lado a la joven t comenzaron a charlar, tal y como en su niñez.

Zoe, provenia de una extirpe de magos griega (Sangre pura, obviamente), y la unica persona que Bellatrix, podria llamar amiga, aunque no se veian desde hace algunos años. Zoe era como Bella, inusual y diferente, en su propio modo, siempre habia sido aislada, en las reuniones de familias puras realizadas a cada momento, a los ojos de cualquiera podia pasar como una chica normal e inocente pero cuando veias fijamente a sus ojos, podias detectar esa malicia brillando, esa era una de las razones por la que Bellatrix habia llegado a apreciar a esta joven. a fin de cuentas, Algunas veces las apariencias SI engañan.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Tal y como Bella lo habia previsto, la "fiesta" no fue mas que una reunion aburrida, con comidas, bebidas y felicitaciones a la pareja. Al menos Zoe (la cual encontraba la fiesta tan pateticamente aburrida como ella) y ella pudieron ponerse en corriente. Zoe, al igual que ella recien habia salido del colegio, aunque ella era egresada de Durmstrang, y por lo visto pensaba especializarse en Artes Oscuras... o al menos eso le habia dicho.

Bellatrix dio media vuelta en la cama que ocupaba, estaba muy inquieta, todavia no decidia que queria hacer con su vida, sinceramente, ella queria ser reconocida, queria ser recordada, queria ser temida... Queria...

- Poder - susurro insconciente

Levanto la cara y se encontro con la mirada interrogante de su amiga en la otra cama, que pasaria la noche en su casa.

- Nada...

- ¿Poder? - la chica le sonrio con ese gesto de, miren lo que descubrimos - Oh, que hará pensando la pequeña Crysanthe en Poder...

- Te he dicho miles de veces que... No-Me-Llames-Asi a no ser que quieras que tus amiguitos se enteren de... Timothea - le sonrio perversamente

- Seras Cabro...

- Tu me lo enseñaste... si quieres triunfar lanza la misma moneda

- uh, que memoria, Black - Se mordio el dedo pulgar dudosa - Poder, todos lo buscamos ¿no?

Bellatrix la miro interrogante, su amiga sabia algo o algo tenia en mente, la conocia muy bien.

- ¿Recuerdas a Ivan? - Bella asintio, recordando al apuesto chico, misterioso y raro... - Pues el me hablo de... de este hombre, Lord Voldemort - casi susurro el nombre - es un gran mago, experto en Artes oscuras, que esta buscando secuaces para exterminar a los muggles y a los sangre sucia... Imaginatelo, poder, ser temido, volver a levantar el reino magico...

La habitacion quedo en un silencio sepulcral mientras ambas jovenes dejaban sus pensamientos volar

- Ese nombre me suena tanto...

- ¡Y como no! Supongo que no estaras muy enterada, yo no lo estaba... pero en Inglaterra es muy temido, fue el causante de aquello que los estupidos muggles llamaron "El ataque terrorista"

- ¿Aquella masacre en esa iglesia...?

- Sep...

Bellatrix sonrio mientras por su cabeza pasaban muchas ideas...

- Oye.. ¿Ivan esta aqui en Francia?

Zoe asintio con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que bella, sabiendo que seguramente al siguiente dia Bella y ella estarian hablando con Ivan. Esta se quedo dormida de inmediato mientras por la cabeza de Bella pasaban diferentes pensamientos... y antes decaer dormida, pudo susurrar, mientras en sus ojos habia un extraño brillo

- ¿Lord Voldemort?


End file.
